


我的嫂子是巧克力甜心

by Ruin_alter



Category: fgo, 奥斯曼狄斯 - Fandom, 阿拉什
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 嫂子文学，就wb嫂子bot那样的画风非一对一关系预警！！！！！！雷点写在前面了，网络卫士们不喜欢就别看怎么说呢，阿拉什×奥斯曼狄斯但有第三者





	我的嫂子是巧克力甜心

**Author's Note:**

> 嫂子文学，就wb嫂子bot那样的画风  
> 非一对一关系  
> 预警！！！！！！  
> 雷点写在前面了，网络卫士们不喜欢就别看  
> 怎么说呢，阿拉什×奥斯曼狄斯  
> 但有第三者

我一直有点怕我的嫂子。

最开始不敢叫他嫂子，因为谁敢管一个埃及法老叫嫂子了！不要命了吗。后来，在窥探到大哥把法老大人按在浴室的湿漉漉的瓷砖墙上操，法老王在无人的房间里呜咽着自慰之后，我就在心里暗暗叫他嫂子了：骚的要命，我总是一见他就硬。

因此我很少直视他的眼睛，偶尔被他叫名字，我的视线总会先经过他赤裸的胸脯，尖尖的下巴，然后才是老虎一样的眼睛。那时，大哥带我去迦勒底玩，在大哥的屋子里，我第一次看到了我的嫂子，斜倚在床头，裤子半脱不脱地挂在胯骨上，几乎要看到深棕色的阴毛，像一只盘桓在床帏间的豹子。我一下子硬了，幸亏波斯的裤子样式，让我沉甸甸的、跟大哥尺寸差不多的家伙梆硬地挂在腿间，隔着一层布料精神抖擞地吐着水猥亵我的嫂子。

 

那天，我在迦勒底跟童谣她们玩，还有星空斯芬克斯兽。嫂子，哦不，奥斯曼狄斯大人，还有黄金王吉尔伽美什大人，浑身血地走过去，大哥被他们架着，头低垂着眼睛紧闭。我赶紧跟过去，被不耐烦地赶开了，一个个都围在大哥身边，尤其是嫂子，着急得眉毛皱在一起。我不禁像吃了柠檬，他俩感情真好。

大哥被好好地照顾，床边人来人往。嫂子自己一个人走回屋子，盔甲被他随手解除掉，露出被划了大口子的后背，伤口延伸入臀缝。我鬼使神差地跟过去，趁他进去洗澡，藏在嫂子的床底下。

不一会他出来了，方才发现门忘了关，却没有发现藏在床下的偷窥者，嘻嘻。他坐在床边，水珠滴滴答答地顺着他棕色皮肤的脚踝流下来，其中混着些许血渍。不一会他的脚踝消失了，头顶传来声音，嫂子痛苦地呻吟着躺下来了。

我屏住呼吸，因为衣物摩擦的声音变得规律，还有颤抖的呼吸。衣料摩擦声能勾勒出嫂子在床上扭动的模样，听，这段粗糙一点的声音，是他湿漉漉的头发在枕头上摩擦；那段嘈杂一点的，是他的腿夹紧了被子，喔，这平日高高在上的法老大人，趁着爱人受伤昏迷，孤寂得受不了，于是把被子当作一条巨大的柔软阴茎，在上面蹭自己的精液。

我硬的发疼，阴茎抵着地板，几乎要烫出个洞。随着一阵嘶哑的呻吟，屋子里突然安静下来。那棕色的修长的脖颈里，裹着声带脊椎和血管，好想咬一口，只在皮肤上留下印记，留下嫂子淫荡的证据，想在他的饱满的胸脯上摩擦我的阴茎，大哥那双拿弓箭的手陷在嫂子棕色的光润饱满的乳肉里，茧子一定会磨红它吧，嫂子会发出如同刚才那样悦耳的声音，我要把精液射到他的锁骨上，还有那对金色耳坠，想要咬着他的耳朵，对他说：你这个淫荡的王，寂寞难耐得后穴瘙痒的神，让我用凡人的精液填满你，使你怀孕。他一定会恶心得想吐，但是我的尺寸又一定会使他满足，填补大哥的空缺……

 

大哥和嫂子吵架了。大哥披着衣服，绷带裹在胸口上。他很无奈地看嫂子发脾气，我刚要进去看望大哥却听见嫂子的怒吼，于是躲在门外偷听。大概是生气大哥不爱惜自己，但嫂子的重点似乎集中在大哥不信任他。“为什么不能让余去？”是愤怒的声音，房顶嗡嗡地盘旋余音。大哥叹了口气，温软地说：“不是的。我不怕死，命硬，所以……”“所以你就像护着妇女一样护着余？余无所不能！”但是这段怒吼没了下文，不一会嫂子的短暂的一声呻吟传出来，我几乎条件反射地把脑袋探过去。大哥从背后搂着嫂子，胳膊勒着嫂子赤裸的胸膛，掰着他的下巴狠狠地吸他的嘴唇。嫂子的脖颈扬起来，脆弱得一碰就断。大哥顺着吻下去，着重吸吮了嫂子的乳头，那令我朝思暮想的粉色乳头，被大哥吸得发红，艳丽的红色铺展在嫂子棕色的乳肉上，色情得像是廉价的女奴隶。我的阴茎立刻稍息立正，四顾无人我便伸手进裤裆握住，随着嫂子在大哥身上起伏的节奏撸，幻想是嫂子的穴肉在吸吮我的阴茎。大哥不满足地抚摸嫂子后背刚愈合的伤疤，嫂子被突然袭击，嗓子里飘逸出一段沙哑的呻吟。

他们纠缠着在床上打滚，像是两个相扑手，只是身体相连。大哥一下子拉直嫂子的一条腿，然后挺腰狠狠地干进去，嫂子痛苦地弓起身子，又爽得仰过头去。我只能看见嫂子被大哥握着的脚踝，脚趾蜷曲痉挛。以大哥的尺寸，这样大力地操进去，一定能在小腹上显露一个鼓包，像是产了卵。

只是听着嫂子的呻吟，还有他的小腿颤颤巍巍地缠着大哥的模样，我便射的一塌糊涂。屋子里传出来黏腻的接吻声，大哥真有一手，能把嫂子捋得温顺。我胡乱在裤子上擦了擦手，要进去看望大哥，抬起头来看到嫂子站在面前，眼角还泛着红，怒目圆睁。我讪笑着，刚射过的阴茎又抽动着硬起来，嫂子的眉毛扬起来看了看我的裤裆，然后使劲掐住我的脖子把我按在墙上。我不敢大声叫，怕大哥闻声出来打我，于是只敢用刚擦掉精液的手去掰脖子上嫂子的手。

他厌恶地咧开嘴，刚才被情欲熏蒸得湿润的眼睛倏忽变成野兽一样的纺锤形瞳孔，如同被狮子狩猎的感觉令我后背升起一阵冷意，哆嗦了一下。

嫂子嘲讽地说：“你的哥哥可不会这样懦弱。”我不怕死地，眼睛往嫂子那被玩弄肿了的乳头瞟，嫂子察觉到了，笑着凑过来，细看我与大哥一模一样的脸庞。

千载难逢的好机会，我探头吻了嫂子的嘴唇。喔，下半辈子可以丢掉了，为这两片饱满滚烫的嘴唇，大哥真幸福，能把阴茎塞进这一张嘴里。法老大人被冒犯了，怒不可遏，几乎要挥手往我脑袋上丢金字塔，魔力涌动。

我透支余生的勇气，贴着嫂子的嘴唇说：“我也很大，可以干的你很爽。”

太阳王被烫了一般丢开我，视线审视地看了看我因窒息而挺立的阴茎，丈量它的长度和直径，也许是满意，嫂子四下环顾，拽我去了楼梯间，把刚使他高潮了的大哥丢在房间里。

没想到威严不可冒犯的法老会这样做，这样扭动着屁股舔舐小叔子的阴茎，而他的爱人就在几步开外。我低下头，挺动胯部，嫂子不满地吐出来，银丝拉扯着落在他殷红的嘴唇上。

我弯腰吻他，回身将他按在墙上，鲁莽地揉弄他的乳头。嫂子不反抗，温顺地任由我吻他的后颈，却在我将要插进后穴时推开了我。他转过身来，自己抱起一条腿，露出红肿的往外流着大哥精液的后穴，示意我插进来。

嫂子真可爱，小穴一边往外流着水一边吸吮我的阴茎，而他，掰着自己的膝窝，低着头皱眉低吟，一副正在深沉思考的模样，威严不可冒犯——面上像个高不可攀的王，下面却淫荡得恨不得将全世界的阴茎都吞吃进去。大哥真是享福，我再一次感叹。

当他被我插到高潮，仰头抵上墙壁时，他餍足的模样告诉我，法老王的最严苛的考试我通过了，可以成为服侍他的一员，趴在他的王座下吸吮他的私密处了。

密闭的楼梯间外突然一阵吵闹，嫂子探过头来吻住我。是藤丸立香，还有几个骑阶从者，在找奥斯曼狄斯大人。正在被呼唤的嫂子，镇定极了，甚至挑衅地收紧后穴。那个粉扑扑的魔术师，乐呵呵地说：“偷来的糖最甜，哈哈……”我几乎以为这个千里眼的家伙发现我们，脚步声却走远了。

大哥还一个人在房间里，嫂子懒懒地把裤子系在腰间。


End file.
